


Компенсация

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: За моральный ущерб полагается компенсация...





	Компенсация

Бывают дни, когда с самого утра все идет не так. Кофе слишком горячий, бритва слишком острая, жена слишком… Жена — это вообще слишком, а в такие дни особенно. Поэтому Северус подхватил папку с документами и, на ходу дожевывая омлет, поспешил на работу. Но и там спокойствия не нашел.  
  
Идиот Дженкинс забыл подготовить основу для экспериментальных образцов №84 и №87. Минут десять Северусу страстно хотелось пустить на основу самого Дженкинса, но он подавил приступ ярости, ограничившись лишением идиота двадцати процентов квартальной премии. Это напоминало снятие баллов со студентов Хогвартса и странным образом умиротворяло. Дженкинсу, впрочем, было все равно — его лицо было проштамповано весенним безумством, а голова забита мыслями о том, даст наконец-то ему Джейн на сегодняшнем свидании или опять обломает.  
  
Наведя порядок в лаборатории и отправив Дженкинса за крепким черным кофе, Северус решил еще раз просмотреть записи по зелью внимательности, над которым работал последние несколько месяцев, пытаясь одновременно повысить его эффективность и минимизировать последствия регулярного приема. Он открыл папку, пробежал глазами первый лист, и недоумение, сперва отразившееся на его лице, сменилось досадой. Столько раз просил жену не раскидывать свои вещи где попало — и вот, пожалуйста, из-за этой растяпы вместо нужной информации перед ним какие-то бесполезные выкладки.  
  
Пока Северус мысленно честил жену на все лады, вернулся Дженкинс. Что-то напевая себе под нос, он водрузил на стол стакан с кофе, пригубив который, Северус передернулся: карамельного сиропа бариста явно не пожалел. Ассистент схлопотал очередной выговор и был отправлен на склад получать ингредиенты по недельному списку. Северус же решил проверить несколько котлов с экспериментальными образцами, выдерживаемых на небольшом огне. Как ни странно, все шло в полном соответствии с расчетами. Кофе по-прежнему хотелось, и он, вздохнув, все же отхлебнул сладкой бурды, но тут же поперхнулся — дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, а на пороге появилась…  
  
— Грейнджер! — рявкнул Северус, стряхивая капли кофе с брюк. — Какого гоблина ты здесь забыла?  
  
Нахалка улыбнулась в ответ, подошла ближе и помахала какой-то папкой у него перед носом. Впрочем, очень даже знакомой папкой! Северус схватил ее, но у Грейнджер оказались чрезвычайно цепкие пальцы.  
  
— Но-но! — возмутилась она, потянув папку на себя. — А как же компенсация за труды?  
  
От такой наглости Северус несколько опешил, а потом почти взорвался:  
— Какая, к дракклу, компенсация? А мне кто моральный ущерб возместит? Весь день низзлу под хвост — позавтракать нормально не дали, документы потеряли, вокруг одни идиоты, кофе нормального — и то не допросишься…  
  
С каждым словом он надвигался на Грейнджер. Она, в свою очередь, пятилась назад, пока не уперлась в стол.  
  
— Так что, обсудим компенсацию? — Северус оперся на стол руками по обе стороны от бедер Грейнджер, заставляя ее отклониться назад. Она все еще держала папку в руке, но когда Северус в этот раз потянул ее на себя, папка с легкостью скользнула к нему. Впрочем, он тут же откинул ее в сторону и снова оперся о стол. Грейнджер смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот. Северус наклонил голову, вглядываясь в ее лицо — карие глаза, густые ресницы подкрашены коричневой тушью, на скулах россыпь почти прозрачных веснушек, полная нижняя губка едва дрожит. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, туда, где из-под сбившейся в пылу дискуссии одежды виднелась округлость груди. Собственно, левая грудь была обнажена практически полностью, ткань мантии прикрывала только сосок. Северус аккуратно подцепил материю одним пальцем и отвел в сторону.  
  
Он не сходил с ума по женским грудям, как некоторые из его приятелей, но водить пальцами по светло-коричневой ареоле, изредка задевая сосок, наблюдать, как он набухает, было крайне занимательно. Северус снова взглянул Грейнджер в лицо — она прикрыла глаза, дыхание ее участилось. Он слегка сжал сосок пальцами — она едва слышно ахнула, — чуть потянул, на мгновение отпустил, затем сжал сильнее и потеребил. Ответом ему стал тихий стон. Северус еще раз погладил сосок, а затем освободил от плена одежды и вторую грудь. Склонившись к ней, он облизал уже напряженный сосок, легко прикусил его и отстранился. Грейнджер снова застонала, теперь недовольно, и выгнулась, намекая на продолжение.  
  
— Вообще-то речь шла о компенсации мне, — Северус потянул ее на себя, заставляя выпрямиться в полный рост. Грейнджер, тут же открывшая глаза, приоткрыла рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Северус совершенно по-маггловски зажал ей рот ладонью. — Не нужно лишних слов, — добавил он, — просто повернись и дай мне рассмотреть твой очаровательный зад.  
  
Грейнджер фыркнула, но, как ни странно, послушно выполнила указание.   
  
— Хорошая девочка, — Северус притянул ее к себе, огладил груди раз, другой, потом правой рукой потянулся ниже, по животу и к лобку. — Расставь ножки, милая. — Пальцами скользнул еще ниже, в завитки волос, провел по жаркой набухшей плоти, размазывая влагу. Внезапно ему надоело сдерживаться. Игры хороши до определенного предела.  
  
Северус обхватил Грейнджер за плечи, чуть надавил, и через мгновение она уже стояла, нагнувшись, опираясь на стол. Рывок — и мантия вместе с платьем задраны до талии. Чуть отстранившись, Северус расстегнул брюки. — Расставь ноги шире, — скомандовал он. — Еще шире… Вот так. — Он погладил ее по попе, слегка нажимая, провел пальцем по влажной промежности и чуть сильнее потер клитор.   
  
Грейнджер прогнулась в пояснице и умоляюще простонала что-то похожее на «пожалуйста». Как и все англичане, Северус до известной степени был джентльменом, а потому не заставил себя упрашивать. Крепко ухватив ее за бедра, он вошел в нее одним толчком и задвигался — быстро, резко, то выходя почти полностью, то погружая член почти до основания. Сначала Грейнджер тихо, почти неслышно всхлипывала всякий раз, когда он толкался в нее, затем начала постанывать, пытаясь подаваться бедрами навстречу. Дженкинс, образцы в котлах, разлитый кофе — все давно вылетело у Северуса из головы. Мир сузился до податливого тела Грейнджер, ее сладких стонов, заставляя двигаться все быстрее и резче, мир потяжелел, прокатился по позвоночнику, обжигая, и вывернулся наизнанку, угасая во вздрагивающей женской плоти.  
  
Где-то в параллельной вселенной кто-то ойкнул голосом Дженкинса, и дверь, еще не открывшаяся и наполовину, захлопнулась.  
  
Северус поднялся и помог встать Гермионе. Через несколько минут предположить, что в этой лаборатории происходило нечто непристойное, могла бы, пожалуй, всего пара британских магов.   
  
Последний раз поправив прическу, Гермиона обвела лабораторию взглядом, безошибочно найдя свою собственную папку с документами. Подхватив ее, подошла к Северусу, легко поцеловала его в уголок губ и попросила: — Ты сегодня не задерживайся. Все-таки десять лет вместе, торжественный ужин и все такое.  
  
Ее шаги уже стихли, а Северус все еще размышлял, что его дорогая жена подразумевает под «все такое»...


End file.
